


Morning Surprise

by anxiousravenclaw



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, It's a really short one shot, M/M, Mornings, Not Canon Compliant, Pancakes, Short One Shot, SnowBaz, after Watford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousravenclaw/pseuds/anxiousravenclaw
Summary: "There were pancakes everywhere."





	Morning Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this book called "642 Things To Write About" where it basically gives you prompts on what to write about and I read one that immediately made me think of Simon and Baz so I had to post it here. Enjoy :)

There were pancakes everywhere.

And he had no idea how this happened, though he wasn't entirely surprised if he was honest with himself. His stupid boyfriend said he was going to make pancakes for breakfast, a new recipe he found online and wanted to try. Not surprising as he was always looking up recipes for everything and always eager to try them out, and most of the time they ended up tasting very good. 

And he liked pancakes and was looking forward to breakfast, he had even planned on making some bacon for them also.

But he still couldn't understand how he could make this many!

Did they even have that many ingredients?

He had walked into the kitchen that morning expecting to see maybe one or two big stacks pancakes. Instead he saw stacks of pancakes on every available surface in their kitchen, and their kitchen wasn't even that fucking big.

All over the table, on half of the chairs, the top of the fucking fridge, the kitchen counter, the small island, and the sink. The only places  _not_ covered in pancakes was the floor, obviously, and the stove which was too filled with pans and skillets.

They didn't have that many plates so he saw that some of the pancakes were placed on other pans, bowls, and napkins as well.

He looked towards the stove and saw that he was still making even  _more_ pancakes on all four burners of their stove, he could say no to making any bacon. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Simon," he called out and when he turned around to face him Baz saw that his face, and even his wings, was covered in flour, "how many fucking pancakes are you making?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to do prompts if anyone has any requests :)


End file.
